The moving process can be fraught with perils. On the day that physical objects are being moved from the existing location, it has to be ensured that all the objects are properly packed up and are loaded onto a moving truck, plane, boat, and/or train. On the day that the objects are unloaded at the new location, it has to be ensured that all the objects have made it to the new location, and that the movers have put them in their proper places at the new location. Sometimes, however, not all the objects make it to the new location, which may not be discovered until later, or the objects may not be put in their proper places at the new location, which can be counterproductive and costly.